


Teller Holidaze

by JJFlap2



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: Tara discovers the damaged truck on Christmas morning.LolThis seems to be evolving into a soap opra of sorts...it wont stay outta my brain !





	

Abel and Tommy sat opposite each other, absently tossing a baseball back and forth, while Emily sipped her mug of cocoa. It never tasted as good as mommy makes, she concluded, but he always gave her more marshmallows. She heard him doing something in the kitchen, and presently he returned , carrying two fancy glasses, and a tall dark green bottle.  
"Can I have some ?" Tommy asked .  
"Yea, pour me a shot too .." Abel grinned . "You guys get drunk on Christmas morning ?"  
Jax set everything down . " We have a few sips after setting everything up for you clowns." He gave both boys a look. "Ever stop to think why we are so understanding on Christmas day ?"  
He heard a car door slam outside. His hopes of sharing some quiet moments with Tara were dashed now, since it was early dawn.  
For Tara, the ride home was nerve racking. She learned about snow back in Chicago, but public transportation was reliable even in the worst of winter storms.  
It took a few years for her and Jax to grow accustomed to Pennsylvania weather, to say the least.  
The freeway was covered by the time she left the hospital, so by the time she reached Bloody Run, there was almost a foot of accumulation. While her mini van was able to navigate the long back road, she was tense until the small blue house came into view. Then she saw Jaxs' damaged work truck.  
"Mommy !" The seven year old ran to her, as she opened the front door.  
"Good morning sweetie" she hugged her. "Oh....everyone up already ?" She noticed, slightly disappointed, seeing the champagne bottle. She was also looking for obvious signs of injury from what the truck looked like.  
"Hey , mom....bout time..." Tommy looked ok...  
"Hurry up, mom, dad wants to start ..celebrating .."  
She shook her head at Abel. "Is Megan coming later ?"  
He looks ok too she thought.  
"I dont know what we're doin yet..." he replied, tossing a ball back to his brother  
Emily gave a small yelp as her dad popped the cork.  
"Welcome home " he grinned back. "Go get yourselves a glass if you want some..."  
The boys jumped from the couch with "Hell yea !" as they hurried to the kitchen.  
"Merry Christmas, babe....when do i get my present ?" He handed her the stemmed goblet, leering with a grin.  
"Nevermind, Im still waiting to see if you're good! " she whispered, feebly pushing him back. The kids never made intimacy easy, but she managed a sweet tasting kiss. Things were better with champagne she smiled to herself.  
Emily tugged her to the living room. "Mommmmmm, i wanna open my presents. The boys shoved there glasses foreword, and Jax filled them.  
"Ok, lets do this right..." Abels voice boomed, holding his drink up high. "Ready ?" Everyone followed suit, smiling. "Merry Christmas everyone..." he began, in a serious tone.  
"God bless us everyone !" added Tommy, with an exaggerated accent.  
Everyone clinked glasses, and Tara watched as both boys quickly gulped their drink.  
"...and now...." he held everyones attention, turning to the tree..." lets open our shit !" He jumped over the sofa as Tommy followed with "woo hooo" !!  
"Are you ok ?" She lay her coat aside, and followed everyone. Her husband looked at her funny .  
"Huh ? Yea, why ?"  
"Will you all wait ? We take turns, remember ? " the boys were sorting out the gifts, and digging into their stockings.  
Emily had already finished dumping hers onto the carpet.  
"The truck...what happened to it ?"  
"Oh, shit !" Abel remembered.  
His mom and dad both turned to him....


End file.
